I'm Moving On
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Written for the PYOP Challenge for Chit Chat on Author's Corner. Emotions overflow during a turning point in JJ's life.


_**Authors Note: This was written for the PYOP Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. Many thanks to my fabulous co-author, beta and friend, tonnie2001969.**_

* * *

**I'm Moving On**

Her eyes tearfully sketched the nearly empty room around her.

While incredibly happy with her new life, saying goodbye to her tiny condo felt like she was losing a good friend. This place had been her oasis, her sanctuary away from the daily horrors she was faced with on a regular basis.

And now it was time to leave.

The boxes had been precisely packed and labeled, stacked around her in neat piles, awaiting their new destinations. Some would follow her on her journey into a new life. Some, by mutual consent, were headed for storage, her soft heart not quite ready to part with some of the memories contained in those boxes around her. And a very few were dumpster bound, the contents not worth the time she'd invested in packing them.

Swallowing hard as her eyes filled with tears, she heard him enter the tiny abode, his footsteps echoing against the polished hardwood planks.

"Jen?" he called out, his deep voice resonating against the now bare walls, echoing in the now empty room.

"In here," she called back, quickly wiping her watering eyes as his solid form filled the doorway.

"Hey," he chided, tilting his head to the side, "This is a happy day, remember?"

"I'm happy," JJ replied weakly, shooting her lover a mostly genuine smile as she sniffled.

"Really?" he snorted, touching her damp cheek, his fingertip slipping through the tears. "This doesn't look like joy to me, Bella," David Rossi muttered under his breath.

"They're good tears," JJ smiled, leaning her head against his chest as she looked around the room. "It's the end of an era for me though, Dave. This place has so many happy memories for me." Pausing she drew in a shaky breath. "We made love for the first time right there," she said, pointing to the wall on the opposite side of the room where her couch had once resided. "And you asked me to marry you right over there," she said, gesturing to where the kitchen table had been.

"Hey, you're taking the memories with you," Dave whispered against her cheek, pulling her closer. "And think of all the wonderful new memories we're going to make together out the new house," he reminded her, pressing a kiss to the column of her neck.

"I know," JJ sighed, leaning back against him, his strength a welcome warmth. "And I suppose moving into our new house is the least I can do after making you part with half your book collection..."

"...and my recliner," Dave added quickly.

"Dave, it had a broken spring that threatened to puncture my ass every time I sat down on it...and it was plaid...Plaid, Dave."

"It was the seventies, babe," Dave grinned, capturing her lips in a slow, thorough kiss that left them both slightly breathless. "That chair had seen things," he said, lifting his head to stare down at her with twinkling eyes.

"Yeah," JJ snorted, rolling her eyes. "Things like three former wives. It wasn't coming to my new house."

"You're the only woman on the planet that I would have given up my Lazy Boy for, JJ," Dave pointed out, squeezing her gently as he spoke, reveling in the sheer joy of touching her.

"We're moving on," JJ nodded against his chest, gazing at the boxes stacked around them. Glancing at him over her shoulder as he dropped his chin to her shoulder, JJ smiled. "Care to make one last memory with me before we call it a day here?" she asked on a wicked whisper.

"That," Dave murmured, his eyes gleaming, "I believe would be the perfect ending to an amazing era."

And it was.

_**Finis**_

* * *

**Author's Note 2: Hello, all our fanfic friends! Several announcements today, so, hang on tight!**

**First, our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" has a new interview up with the fabulously talented klcm. Please stop by and get to know her and several other of the brilliant authors in CM fanfic. And if anyone has an author that they'd like to see interviewed, please shoot me a private message. I promise that we'll do our best to coax them over to talk to us!**

**And LAST CALL, GUYS! THIS IS YOUR LAST OPPORTUNITY TO SIGN UP!**

**Second, this is the last day to sign up for the October Challenge, "The Candyland Challenge". In the spirit of Halloween, the rules are simple. Name a candy, a pairing you'd like to see written and the pairing you normally write. You'll be assigned a pairing and a candy by October 1st. You will have until Halloween (October 31, 2010) to post a story with your candy prompt and pairing. It does NOT have to be a Halloween story...it just must contain a reference to the candy. For example, if you were assigned a "Goo Goo Bar" as a candy, you could make that the candy an actual BAR in your story. The more creative, the better. Sign-ups are at the forum or you can shoot us a PM (ilovetvalot OR tonnie2001969) if you're interested.**

**Also, please, please, please don't forget to get your nominations in for the first EVER "Profiler's Choice Awards. Nomination ballots and rules are at the forum. Don't forget, I'm (ilovetvalot) still willing to write a oneshot of your pairing choosing to the next five people to complete a ballot. This is a wonderful opportunity to give your favorite stories and authors the recognition that they deserve on ff. net. Also, please remember, in the interest of just saying "no" to self-promotion, ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 are NOT eligible for nomination.**

**Also, readers & authors, please come sound off on our newest discussion thread. Tell us how you'd feel about the idea of a fanfic based CM Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. We're eagerly soliciting opinions and ideas!**

**So, please, drop by and get a blank ballot and tell the fanfic community who YOUR favorites are! We'd love to have you!**


End file.
